


A Beast and her Books

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark One Belle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle the Dark One takes a man named Rumplestiltskin into her castle. An alternate universe that is rumbelle but is quite different from the original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beast and her Books

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, its very different from the original version so I hope you like it!

Belle was once the name laughed at in the village, the ugly, the book type. Her tangled hair, rough skin, she was the laughing stock of the town. She was plump and she wore common rags.She sat at home reading, always reading, always hoping, for a way out. There had to be a way to gain beauty and respect.

She walked in the village keeping her head down hoping she could remain hidden to all mean to her. When she bumped into a man, she quickly apologized for her mistake hoping the man wouldn't kick her. Instead the man said it was no problem, and asked for her name. What man would ask for the ugly ducklings name?

She told the kind stranger her name was Belle and asked the man his. He said his name was Bae and told the woman that he was pleased to meet her and went his way.

Belle only got worse with age even though only a teenager. Her parents left her, they were ashamed of her looks and made her fend on her own. During hard times she thought of that kind man and the deed he did for nothing in return to her.

She was reading in her small cottage when she heard knocks at her door. It was a small girl selling books from her fathers store. When Belle opened the door, the child realized who it was and fleeded from her door as if a witch. She left behind a book of tales from other lands.

She flipped through the books reading the different tales when she read one about a dark witch who was the fairest of them all, who if was pricked by a rose thorn would give her beauty and power to the one who had given her the rose and then the new owner can only die if the rose is plucked from the petals or her power is given to a new owner.

Belle saw her chance, her way out. She grabbed the few belongings she had and went off to this witch with great beauty. She traveled through the night to this kingdom.

She went through trees and traveled on roofs until she saw a women brushing her hair. She sat looking at a photo on her bed. Belle crept over to the mirror on the dresser and left a single red rose. She exited the room and sat on the ledge of the window and waited. She heard the oh of the woman and when Belle jumped into the room, she found not a beautiful woman but a middle aged woman with black and red hair with black markings on her face. She smiled at Belle and her last words were thank you and the woman turned into a beautiful woman and lay there dead.

Belle looked in the mirror and saw she had black hair with red tips and had black swirls on her face. She screamed in horror and when she put her hands to hide her face in the mirror, she sent pieces flying everywhere. She was left ugly and powerful.

She went back to her village hoping she could get some revenge on her enemies. When she saw the men who had called her ugly she sent a stake through their hearts and continued on. The girl who had left the book tryed to hide from her, she killed the girl and laughed. 

Then a man bumped into her, and before he could tell her to stop she snapped his neck. When she looked down to see the fool she realized it was Bae, the only person who had been kind to her. She hurt the one person who had ever been nice to her in any way.

She transported to a empty spot on land in the mountains and build a magnificent castle of stone on the hill. She sat in the grand castle and cried. She sat alone and eventually became known throughout the lands. She traveled from kingdom to kingdom making deals to keep her entertained.

Then one day on a deal, when she met a desperate man who needed his land to be saved. While talking to the king a man walked in next to the king and listened to them speak. But this man was handsome and looked like the man she met so long ago that had been kind to a random stranger.

The king asked what she wanted in return. She said that she wanted the boy. The king refused and his wife grabbed him and begged her anything but that. The man with brown straight hair with lean muscles walked forward and offered to go if she saved the kingdom. Naturally she accepted this brave mans offer and put him in the carriage.

They rode off to the castle and she asked his name. He said his name was Rumplestiltskin and asked of hers. She told him her name and for the rest of the trip they rode in silence. When they arrived she led him through the winding corridors until they arrived in a great hall.

She led him down some steps into a dungeon. She threw him in there and left him to sleep.

In the morning he fetched the man and made him get her tea. When he set it down he accidentally dropped a cup and it chipped. He picked it up and said that he chipped it but you could hardly notice. She laughed and said it was no big deal.

After tea she sat on a couch by the fire and opened a book. She sat there reading intently with her black and red hair sitting on her shoulders. He went over there and asked what book she was reading. She looked up curiously. Why did this man actually care? She told him what book and they ended up talking about it and actually laughed.

He after a while started to see that she wasn't as much of a monster that he thought she was.

Then one day she was reading by the fire and he came over and sat next to her. They started to talk about the newest book she was reading and then he asked how she got the way she was. She didnt say anything at first but then told her tragic story of the lies she was told and the awful deed she did.

When she finished he hugged this woman, the woman people feared and told awful tales of. Then when he realised her, he looked in her blue eyes full of sadness and regret and kissed her.

She was absolutely shocked and he kissed her again. Then he got up hugged her and went down to his "room". He left her shocked.

Then the next morning he saw her on the couch and kissed her again and when she asked why he said that he loved her and thought she was beautiful, and for the first time ever she felt loved.

He went off to clean like always and went upstairs and was cleaning when he saw a door that he had never been in before. It had always been locked before except when he tried it this time it opened and in the middle there stood a single red rose.

He lifted the doom covering it and was about to grab it when she appeared in the room and grabbed him and threw him against the wall. She screamed at him and told him to never come back and threw him out of the castle while he wept and tried to convince her that he did actually loved her, but she would not listen.

He later was captured by a queen named Regina, and she told Belle that he got killed. Belle then spent the rest of her days in sorrow for she had killed two people she had cared for. She then magicked a spell that could bring her a new land so she could forget the pain she caused.

Regina cast the curse and eventually Belle will realize her love is alive and they can live happily ever after. But until then Belle will remain thinking Rumplestiltskin is dead and will read silently by the fire with her teacup next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you must know she does discover he's alive in SB and they do live happily ever after. I hope you all liked my little story here and thanks for reading!


End file.
